1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-conductive rotary sprinkler and an air-conductive rotary sprinkling device for the same, and more particularly to the sprinkler and the sprinkling device for the sprinkler that introduce a helical actuating groove to rotate the rotary spray head and apply a jet flow from a sideway channel to change the spray direction of the fluid flowing along a base axis so as to rotary spray the fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For ordinary cleaning work in the daily life, water is usually sprayed firstly onto a surface of the object to be cleaned, and then a brush or a napkin can be applied to wipe off the dirt on the surface. Such kind of cleaning work exhausts both the labor and the water resource.
In the art, to effectively perform the cleaning work, a flexible pipe is provided to spray the water in a rotary manner. For example, in a Taiwan patent (No. M441519), a rotary fluid-spraying apparatus is to introduce a pressured air from an air channel to a bent pipe conveying a fluid so as to induce a vortex thereinside for rotating the bent flexible pipe itself; such that, as the fluid outflows the bent pipe, a rotary spraying pattern can be achieved.
However, though the bent pipe can formulate a rotary spraying of the water, yet the manufacturing of the bent flexible pipe is comparably difficult and the assembling for the apparatus using the bent flexible pipe is much complicated. Inevitably, the cost for applying the bent flexible would be higher.